Stranger
by shikijou
Summary: No matter what, I’ve always been invisible to you. It hurts...Just once could you see me. I love you yet…I feel like nothing but stranger. I want to be more than that, I want your love


Yo!! this is Shiki-chan here to bring you another fic. XD I haven't updated in a while… -blinks- oh eh I mean like anything. I suppose I'll tell you who I am. Firstly, not lying… I'm Chibisrule943. I made this account for two reasons:

To make more stories and not full up my other account too much…

Eh for an experiment to see how many reviews unknown authors could get with a fic, mines usually get 10 to a little more hehe.

It's really fun to do that though kind of odd going be a new name, also I'll update and write in both accounts.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **No matter what, I've always been invisible to you. It hurts...Just once could you see me. I love you yet…I feel like nothing but stranger. I want to be more than that, I want your love.

**Pairing: **Itanaru

**Warning: **This shall contain Yaoi, yet I'm pretty sure it's not bad…not lemons or anything like that in this story or chapter unless you guys want more?

_Stanger.._

_Made by: Shikijou_

It seems you can never see me. It turns my stomach knowing you can never see me…after all the years of watching you. I'm not a stalker, just an admirer who wants nothing but your attention. Love, do you hate me? Are you ignoring my existence?

I can't help it as my heart beats rapidly at the thought..An angel such as yourself, hating me. I couldn't imagine such a world…Yet…

No matter these revelations, I can't help but still love you. You're my sweetest addiction..I'd still keep coming for you. Ah.. If only you heard my thoughts, you'd think I was a stalker just as any normal person. One day I wish for your eyes on me, though I hope the fates are on my side..

Your touch, Your delicate peach skin, and my hands roaming every part of your intoxicating body. I wish for that to happen. For you to writhe under me, moaning my name in sheer ecstasy. I want you to be mine and myself to be your and only yours.

I love you…. Yet it seems to be one-sided as you continue to venture on into nothing. I'm alone, but I don't mind. You may never share any interest in me as I have of you..but just to clarify. It's not lust, only love I wish to share with you.

I blink seeing you in my office as I walk in, shirt wrinkled from the little jog here. Females, they never get tired of lusting over me, I only care for you. My eyes narrow as I see your face, tinted lightly 

enough for someone like me to see your sorrow. It breaks me to see you hurt. I watch you..Yearning to touch you, to pull you into a hug to save your from the world.

"I-Itachi… I need to tell you something," whispered my angel, his eyes looking down at the tiled office floor. Confused, but I hide it skillfully just walking in with an emotionless face as always. I can't show emotion, even to my love. Uchiha's are Uchiha's after all. I sit next to him, seeing his lithe form tense a bit. What was he here to say?

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" I asked worried, my voice sounding dull as if I could hardly care. This voice betrays me at times..It shows no sign of emotion. His lips curved up a bit, hesitating to open or say a word. I wanted to know..But I didn't want anything as rejection even if I didn't know how he noticed me now.

"I-Itachi.. I love you, I've always have," My eyes widened, a true smile played out on my face as I hugged the blond. Inhaling his scent a bit, I blinked as I felt him tense. I smiled and just embraced him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun…I love you as well, since the day we met," I said a little thrilled at the thought of my desires finally coming to reality. He kept still, emotionless…Looking up I met his sorrow filled face once more.

"I.. I was afraid of that Itachi…. I'm moving somewhere else," My body tensed, gripping him a bit," Madara gave me a promotion out of state." Tears ran down his cheek as he let his head fall on my chest, still stiff from the statement I petted his hair, kissing the top of his head.

This must be it that would mean he would have no choice but to leave. I have to take care of Sasuke at home, and keep this job. Naruto would need this job mostly though; He needed it to keep himself alive. I tilted his head up to me, his watery eyes staring up at me as I smiled warmly at him using the palm of my hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, no matter what, I'll always love you…No matter the distance we are apart," I kissed his parted lips, reveling in the thought I could finally kiss him. He was mine now but it still seemed as if…

_I'm a stranger.._

--

We come to a close in yet another story, not my only one-shot people lol. I just love Itanaru just to say something random, oh and should this be continued? please review your comments..

_Lust.. (this was to be put up days ago..but alas my internet failed on me, now working on a super lemond for a story type I've never seen in the Itanaru section)_


End file.
